It is important that a bottle be filled with the correct volume of liquid. Too little liquid raises customer issues since a customer expects to receive the quoted volume and too much liquid raises cost issues since a container with excess liquid has an unnecessarily high cost.
Prior art systems that test the capacity volume of a container often require operators to take a container, weigh the container, fill the container, measure the water temperature, draw off water to the defined fill level and re-weigh the container. A temperature correction must then be made to define the volume of liquid.